sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Pachacamac the Echidna
Chief Pachacamac was a Mobian echidna and father of Tikal, who served as the mystic chief and warlord of the Knuckles Clan 4,000 years ago. When Pachacamac rose to Chief of the Knuckles Clan, he led his people on series of wars to expand the clan's empire, eventually coming into conflict with the Nocturnus Clan. To ensure his people's survival, Pachacamac orchestrated an attack on the Altar of the Emeralds, but ended up invoking the wrath of Chaos who killed Pachacamac and nearly wiped out the Knuckles Clan. History Pachacamac was a part of a family of chiefs that lead the Knuckles Clan. At some point in his life, Pachacamac and his unnamed wife had a daughter who was named Tikal. While Pachacamac's mother, Tikal's grandma, lead the Knuckles Clan down a path of peace, Pachacamac yearned to expand their kingdom. When she died, Pachacamac inherited her chieftain rank. No sooner, Pachacamac made his move and directed his people into a series of successful and swift conquests and wars against the neighboring countries, pillaging and killing everyone that came in his way. However, he was unable to take control of the nearby Altar of the Emeralds where the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald resided, as a sacred barrier protected the place. While Pachacamac had his ways supported by the majority of the Knuckles Clan, he found himself at odds with Tikal, who severely disapproved his acts of violence. Despite his daughter's disapproval, Pachacamac continued his wars of conquest until the expanding borders of the Knuckles Clan empire began pushing against those of the Nocturnus Clan empire, a rival Echidna clan led by Imperator Ix, which also sought conquest. In a war of expansion, Pachacamac led the Knuckles Clan against the Nocturnus Clan for supremacy, which left Pachacamac and his people in a constant bloody conflict with the Nocturnus Clan,where neither side refused to yield. When it seemed like the Knuckles Clan was doomed when the Nocturnus Clan attacked them with their prototype Gizoid, Pachacamac, supposedly out of desperation in the face of his clan's destruction at the hands of the Nocturnus Clan, sought to steal the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald from their altar and use their power to destroy their enemies. When Tikal learned of her father's plan, Pachacamac was confronted by his daughter, who tried to talk him out of his belligerent ways, but Pachacamac insisted that the Emeralds were essential to the Knuckles Clan's survival and continued victories. Eventually, Pachacamac managed to bypass the sacred barrier protecting the Altar of the Emeralds, and lead a brutal attack there, destroying the altar. When Pachacamac and his men went to steal the Emeralds, however, Tikal and the Chao tried to defend the altar. Pachacamac ordered Tikal to get out the way and told her that the Emeralds were needed to give their people total power, but Tikal pleaded him to stop. Refusing to listen to a child, Pachacamac ignored Tikal and ordered his warriors to charge, tramping over Tikal and injuring the Chao living there. This act enraged the Chao's guardian, Chaos, who appeared in front of Pachacamac when he got to the Emeralds, shocking him. Pachacamac was then killed by Chaos when the creature used the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform into Perfect Chaos, who then proceeded to wipe out almost all of the Knuckles Clan. Personality Pachacamac was described as fearless, brave, and bold by the members of the Knuckles Clan. However, he was also a cruel, power-hungry, and greedy warmonger with boundless ambitions, showing no qualms about killing and plundering other countries. While amoral in his actions, Pachacamac was highly protective and loyal towards his clan and viewed his people's well-being as a reason for justifying his cruel and ruthless actions. Regardless of his devotion to his clan, Pachacamac was a cold and distant individual whom held little love for his daughter Tikal, as he was willing to order his warriors to trample over her to get what he wanted. Powers and abilities Pachacamac was said to have been very powerful by his followers. Even Imperator Ix, whose arrogance is on a cosmic scale, acknowledged Pachacamac as a mighty foe. His skills as a military tactician was also unquestionable as the Knuckles Clan conquered a number of countries under his leadership. See also * Pachacamac Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Echidnas Category:Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Knuckles Clan Category:Deceased characters